1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of wiring for fixing a wire wired in an electronic device and an image forming apparatus comprised thereof, and particularly, relates to a fixing structure of wiring, which can fix a wire without additional and specific components, and an image forming apparatus comprised thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a structure for fixing a wire wired in an electronic device in a proper position, it has been general to provide specific and additional materials for fixing a wire.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-162189 is provided with a specific duct of semicircular and tubular shape in a duct mounted with an exhaust fan. This specific duct has a structure, which, by setting a wire thereon, does not allow the wire set on the specific duct to slide off.
However, the image forming apparatus disclosed in the prior art 1 had a problem of additional cost, since additional and specific materials were required.
On the other hand, in an electronic device such as an image forming apparatus, a drive member that is driven with vibration of such as a fan is generally provided. As a fixing structure of such drive member, the drive member may be engaged to a supporting member that supports the drive member, and not fixed by screws. However, when fixing only by engagement as noted above, the wobble may be generated by the vibration at the operating time of the drive member because of the size tolerance at the engaging part between the drive member and the supporting member, and additionally, unwanted sound as well as vibration occurred by such wobble has been a problem.
Consequently, this invention has been invented considering the foregoing conditions, and the purpose of this invention is, with respect to an electronic device provided with a supporting member that supports a drive member driven with vibration by engaging therewith, to provide the fixing structure of wiring that realizes the following: alleviation of the wobble generated by the vibration at the operating time of the drive member, reduction of unwanted sound and vibration caused by the above wobble, and inexpensive fixing of a wire without additional and specific components for wiring.